


Over The Hills And Far Away

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Hollywood, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Road Trips, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: Jared Padalecki在高中毕业以后独自开始了一段公路之旅，在洛杉矶他遇见了Jensen Ackles。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki





	Over The Hills And Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《在路上》 标题来自Led Zeppelin 瞎引用了很多东西 whatever 为了写这个我还去查了地图（笑死） 不讲逻辑的（只有自己爽到的）爽文 extremely ooc warning

Jared Padalecki在高中毕业以后给自己放了一年假，他凌晨拉着行李箱从家里出发，一路走到车站，坐上了从圣安东尼奥到索诺拉的大巴，那是在六月末尾的时候发生的事情。  
他在章克申附近的小镇下车，在路边又拦了一辆。车很宽敞，车上是正在公路旅行的一家人。他们愉快地同意了让Jared上车，出了德州以后他们道了别。Jared在下车的地方找了家汽车旅馆，住了一晚上，第二天就继续沿着公路往前走，走了一阵子，累了，停在路边，搭上第二辆车。这辆车的主人是一个教师，正开车去看自己住在前妻家的女儿。Jared发现他的目的地正好是自己的姨妈住的地方，就坐到了终点，顺便去拜访自己的阿姨。住了几天以后他又回到路上。他其实很讨厌大巴上那种混合着呕吐物的味道，所以他抱着包坐到了最后排，开了窗户，让风灌进来。  
Jared到了洛杉矶，开了钟点房之后先好好睡了一觉——在汽车里显然没法保证睡眠质量。等到他睡醒的时候正好是傍晚了。他就坐在床上，从靠在床边的背包里扒拉出地图，决定先去一趟好莱坞。  
天全黑的时候他走累了，就到旁边的咖啡厅里坐下。他遇到那个服务生，一个年轻男人。Jared现在还不知道那个男人的名字，但是他想要知道，他就跟男人搭讪。  
男人一手还端着托盘，另一只手插着腰，漂亮的眼睛上下打量了Jared一番：“你是直男吧。”  
Jared说：“我不是。”  
男人说：“你看起来像个直男。”  
但是他还是带走了Jared和他的行李箱。男人告诉Jared自己叫Jensen，Jared就坐在咖啡厅里面等Jensen下班，等Jensen的时候他把餐厅提供的报纸上的字谜全部做了一遍。  
Jensen带着Jared去了附近的小旅馆。Jensen在脱完衣服以后一脸严肃地看着Jared问他到底是不是成年人。  
Jared说：“是啊，你要不要看我的身份证？”  
“那就算了。”Jensen说，“现在赶紧开始吧，再说我就要软了。”  
他们做了一次，两次，三次。Jensen准备走的时候Jared跟他说：“很晚了，留下吧。”  
Jensen就躺在Jared边上，两个人肩并肩，然后他们开始聊天。Jensen来好莱坞有几年了，除了在咖啡厅做服务生，他也接一些演员和模特的活儿。他们又说起德克萨斯——Jensen也是德州人，Jared其实可以从他的口音里听出来。Jared说自己还没去过达拉斯。  
“你之前做什么的？”Jensen问他。  
“在州立监狱。”Jared一脸严肃。  
Jensen瞪了他一会儿，说：“好吧，我猜某位老太太不太友善呢。”  
“是因为持枪抢……”Jared说着，最后还是忍不住低头笑起来，“好吧，好吧，其实我在gap year，明年我就去读工程系。”  
Jensen说：“你看起来不像个学工程的呆子。”  
Jared耸耸肩，答道：“但我确实是。”  
“你看起来像那种高中青春片里的抢手四分卫。”Jensen说。  
“好吧，我可以都是。”  
“我猜你在州立监狱里好玩多了？”  
“差不多得了吧！”Jared笑，Jensen也跟着笑起来。  
Jared不记得自己什么时候睡着的，不过那应该相当晚了。他醒过来的时候可以看见外头的太阳光在窗帘上淡淡地晕开来。  
床的另一边已经空了。  
Jared起了床，打了个哈欠，梳梳自己变得跟鸡窝一样的头发，穿上衣服，又到好莱坞。他想去看看死亡博物馆，可惜闭馆没开门。他在边上漫无目的地转了一圈，想要坐车回去的时候一摸口袋，却发现钱包不知所踪。如果他是在休斯敦或者其他地方，他也许可以去找他的亲戚朋友，让他们收留一下自己。可是他在好莱坞，一贫如洗，也许这就是真正的公路旅行，他想。他去了警察局，备案完出来已经要天黑了。他只能拉着行李箱去找那家咖啡厅。  
幸好Jensen今天当班，他换了一件蓝色的衬衫，上面的纽扣打开了几颗。Jared可以看见下面雪白的皮肤上还镶嵌着几颗星星点点的雀斑。Jensen告诉他：“等我把咖啡端给七号桌再说。”  
Jensen忙完以后来坐在他对面，“所以，发生了什么？”  
Jared告诉了他一切，包括 之行，以及钱包的失窃，“凯鲁亚克没说错，洛杉矶就是丛林。”他说。  
“欢迎来到丛林，宝贝。”Jensen学着艾克索的语调说，“You’re gonna die.”  
他又问起Jared后面打算怎么回家。Jared愁眉苦脸地瞪着自己手里的咖啡杯——买完这杯咖啡，他现在离身无分文更近了一步。  
Jared说：“可能找个地方待着，然后打份临时工，赚点路费——你知道的，就好像萨尔·帕拉迪塞。”  
“但是我猜你不会像迪恩·莫里亚蒂一样去偷车——你太乖乖仔了，Padalecki。”Jensen说，“要不你来我的公寓住一阵子吧。我有一张小沙发，你可以睡在上面，直到你挣够了路费。”  
Jared推着行李箱，跟在Jensen后面去了他的公寓。  
Jensen打开门，然后是灯，客厅跟卧室连在一起，很小，旁边有个很小的厨房，没有餐桌，只有一个旧吧台。Jensen一边把钥匙挂起来一边问他今天有没有吃过东西。  
Jared诚实地回答：“没有，我快饿死了。”  
“等在这，我给你热点汤。”Jensen说，他走到迷你厨房的吧台后面，Jared就跟过去坐在那。Jensen给他递了一盒牛奶，他接过来。  
“我从来没想过有人会偷我的钱包。”  
“这下我是真的相信你是第一次来洛杉矶了。”Jensen说，他把锅里的奶油蘑菇汤倒到Jared碗里，“你就不怕我把你带回来敲晕了再把你的两个肾都卖掉？”  
Jared笑起来，“你也不怕我趁你睡着了把你家搬空，不是吗？”  
“好问题。”Jensen说，他把锅放到洗碗槽里，打开水龙头，又转回来面对Jared，他把手上的水在衬衫下摆上擦了擦，“但是你可以看到，我家什么都没有，除了——”  
“你。”Jared抢答，他刚刚被汤烫到了，现在正在把舌头伸出来，试图让微凉的空气缓解一点痛感。  
“……对，我。”Jensen耸耸肩，一只手撑在料理台上，另一只手叉腰，他看见Jared的刘海散了下来，就转移了重心，身体向前倾，伸出手来，把那缕头发拨到后面，压了压，好让他乖乖地留在那个位置，“楼下便利店的老板好像在招工，他跟我关系不错，我可以帮你去问一下……看你也挺可怜的，租金就不用交了，但是要干家务。”  
Jared顺利地拿到了便利店的工作。为了庆祝，Jensen带他去了炸鸡店。Jared的饭量让Jensen很是瞠目结舌了一会儿。  
Jensen上下打量了一下面前的男孩，“你能长这么高果然不是没有理由的啊。”  
Jared似乎没听清，他嘴里塞得满满当当的，只能发出“唔”的一声。他把吃的咽了下去，“你说什么？”  
“什么都没说。”Jensen无语地指了指Jared面前那个超级无敌巨无霸汉堡，“吃你的晚饭。”  
他们都下班得早的晚上Jensen会放些歌，大多是六七十年代的摇滚乐。他们争论，争论贝克和克莱普顿哪个更优秀、滚石跟披头士哪个更好之类的。等他们中间哪个说累了，他们就做爱。通常那个先受不了的人都是Jensen。因为Jared不同意他对沃霍尔和地下丝绒的看法，他气鼓鼓地噘起了嘴，一边嘟囔着“真没法跟你好好聊天”之类的，一边把Jared半勃的家伙掏出来放到自己嘴里去，以快速、直接、高效地结束谈话。等到Jared快要高潮的时候Jensen决定让Jared操他，于是就撑在上方伸手去够上面的安全套。  
在仅少数的空闲时光里，Jared提到他还没看完洛杉矶，于是他们去了日落大道，在夜里。他们喝了酒，在路灯下面停留，抬头去看夏天的飞蛾。然后他们继续前行。不知道哪个人先跑了起来，另一个人就开始跟上，他们在人行道上狂奔，空气满上来又落下，直到累了，他们又慢下来。Jared叉着腰走起了猫步，走着走着就开始东倒西歪地变成了s形。他们坐下，Jared躺在路面上。Jensen问他要不要抽烟，Jared就坐起来。Jensen把烟嘴塞到他嘴里，拿出打火机，一只手微微弯曲，拢在旁边护火。他给Jared点上烟。Jared把酒瓶递给他，他就拿来喝了一口，又放在地上，让酒瓶的瓶底与路面上地砖之间那条不断向前延伸的裂缝相切。Jared看见他的侧影在火光里摇摆。Jensen突然唱起了歌，他唱《Who Loves The Sun》，Jared在副歌部分加入了他。等到一首歌唱完了，Jensen站起来，拍了拍裤子，跟Jared说该回去了。Jared向他伸出手，他握住，把Jared拉起来。  
Jared到咖啡厅等Jensen下班，然后他们一道散步回去。在路上他们喝了点酒。Jensen走到床边的柜子前，Jared就跟条巨型尾巴似的黏在他后头，一屁股坐下，靠在柜子旁的空墙面上。Jensen放上一盘磁带，Bowie的声音就从音响里歪歪扭扭地传出来。Jared在他挑磁带的时候倚着柜子给自己点烟，一条腿弯曲，一条腿直直的伸着，横在地板上，一直伸到床底下，好像一条未完工的铁轨，阻断了外头的木纹向Jensen延展的步伐。  
音乐一响起来，Jared就辨认出了这首歌，并说了出来。  
Jensen没有回话，只是站着，转过身来朝着Jared，学着Bowie的样子把自己的双臂叠在一起，跟着音乐唱起来，在间奏的乐段的时候他缓缓抬起头，双眼先是翻白，而后又闭上了。  
播到《Young Americans》的时候Jared站起来，跟Jensen一起跳舞。他们两个人都想跳男步，起了点争执。Jensen啪地打向Jared探向他的腰窝的爪子，Jared就打了回去，一切就变得一发不可收拾。等《Rock’N’Roll Suicide》开始，他们都累了，就只是靠在一起。Jensen的脸微微侧过来，嘴唇轻轻贴上Jared的皮肤。Jared拉着Jensen一起倒在了床上。Jensen手忙脚乱地解Jared的皮带，Jared则致力于扒下Jensen的衬衫。衣服被扔得到处都是，在Bowie唱到副歌的时候他们以最紧密的方式贴合。  
做完爱，他们躺下。  
“Jen，”Jared说，“我的路费要挣得差不多了。”  
Jensen没说话，半晌，他坐起来，侧身从床头柜里拿烟。他从红白相间的烟盒里面抽出一根，在手背上戳了戳，又拿出一个小打火机，点上。他腿上的牛仔裤穿了一半，皮带刚才被抽出来扔在了地板上，从打开的拉链中间可以瞥见灰色的内裤。  
Jared静静地将脸转过一个角度，让Jensen被烟雾笼罩的侧面落点在他的视野里。等那里的空气重新恢复到了空旷、透明的状态，Jensen就再吸一口，再吐出来，再吸，再吐。在吸烟的时候Jensen抿起嘴，眯起眼，吐出来的时候五官又重新舒展开来。  
看Jensen抽烟不知怎地让Jared获得了极大的平静，那种平静该属于一块沉在湖底的鹅卵石，湖水随着Jensen吐出来的烟从他的上方漫过去。  
他跟Jensen说：“跟我走吧。”  
Jensen吐出一口烟，垂下脑袋，看向Jared：“你说什么？”  
Jared说：“跟我走吧。”  
Jensen笑起来，“我还有工作。”他说。  
“辞掉吧。”Jared说，“总能找到新的。”  
Jensen转回头，最后吸了一口，就把烟头摁灭在了床头的烟灰缸里。他又转过来，骑在了Jared身上，牛仔裤卡着他的腿，让他的腿很难完全岔开。他用臀部隔着裤子摩擦着Jared赤裸的阴茎。等到Jared完全硬起来了他就干脆利落地把裤子扒下来，往地板上一丢，直接骑在了上面。Jensen的屁股还是湿的。他们做得很慢。Jensen一边动着腰一边撸动自己的阴茎。等他射出来了，Jensen就让Jared拔出来，给他做了个手活。  
Jared光着身子躺在那读Jensen的藏书，Jensen就伏在Jared的下体上方。他翻出了一支黑色记号笔，想往Jared的腹部上写字，笔却快没油了。Jensen一甩，墨就飞到了床单上。Jensen发出“嗷呜”一声。  
Jared感到自己肚子上痒痒的，笑起来，移开书，只见Jensen一脸严肃地在上面写着什么。  
“别笑了，都写歪了。”Jensen朝他扔笔盖，笔盖掉在他肩上。  
“可是真的很痒……”他憋住笑，可怜巴巴地看着Jensen，说，“你在写什么？”  
“签名。”Jensen回答，“喏，写好了，去看看吧。”  
他站起来，又伸手把Jared拉起来，把他推进卫生间。  
Jared被一把推到了镜子前面，顿时无语。Jensen在他肚子上签了个名，下注一行小字：五星好评。另外还歪歪地打了五颗星。  
“Jensen Ackles！”他叫起来，后面跟着的就是Jensen的一阵大笑声。  
他们笑闹着的时候Jensen给了他一个吻，他们就一起安静下来。  
Jensen捧着他的脸，喊他：“Jared。”  
“嗯。”  
“Jared。”  
“好。”  
“Jared。”  
“怎么了？”  
这个时候——Jared想——应该有人说爱的。但是他们谁都没有说。他们谁都没有谈过这些事情，爱、爱情，随便那是什么——除了那一次。他坐在料理台前面读卡佛的时候问起Jensen。Jensen背对着Jared，他在把牛奶从冰箱里拿出来，Jared可以看见Jensen身上的衬衫被他的背部肌肉带动，像雨天的水面。他说爱是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱。  
但是他们什么都没有说，他们还年轻，他们才认识了不到一个月，现在谈爱为时尚早。Jared不会永远留在洛杉矶，Jensen也没法离开。  
过了几天Jared又提起来，“跟我走吧。”他又说，这个时候他正在操Jensen，阴茎深深地刺入Jensen的肠道。Jensen随着他的动作发出呻吟。  
Jared说：“跟我走吧。”  
Jensen双腿夹住Jared的腰，双手则捧住他的脸，随着Jared抽插的动作一下一下地亲吻他的双颊。听到Jared的提议，他说：“Why？”  
Jared凝视进Jensen的眼睛，吻上他的嘴唇，一下，又是一下，然后他说：“什么为什么？你很特别，这就是为什么。就像我，你想要特别的东西……我们两个一起，穿越各个州，堪萨斯、密苏里、奥克拉荷马……他们所有人都会知道我们的名字。”  
“不要老是引用克莱德的话。”Jensen轻轻打了打他的肩膀，却又在那上面落下了一个吻。  
“可是你喜欢。”Jared笑着亲他，亲他的眼皮，然后把舌头伸到他的嘴里去舔他的牙床，舌尖滑过每一颗牙齿，“你会做我的邦妮·帕克吗？”  
Jensen哼了一声——Jared又操到了他的前列腺。他把手伸下去，探到他与Jared连接的地方，感受着Jared一次一次的抽插，“如果你表现够好，或许我可以考虑。”  
Jared Padalecki离开的那天Jensen有拍摄工作。Jared归还了钥匙。他们一道出了门，Jensen送他到了公交站。  
“我们会再见面的。”Jared告诉Jensen。  
“好啦，Vera Lynn。”Jensen笑着推了他一把，“上车吧。”  
他悄悄地偷走了书架上巴勃罗·聂鲁达的诗集，但也仅止于此。他在本来放诗集的地方放了一张纸条，上面写了他的电话号码。他希望Jensen会发现。  
他下了公交，推着行李箱去坐往东行进的大巴。有人上来搭讪，是个星探，他问他有没有兴趣演戏。这不是Jared第一次在加州遇到星探，毕竟像他这样高的英俊小伙即使是在洛杉矶的街道上也是相当扎眼的。但是这是第一次Jared没有拒绝他的提议。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi：  
> 州立监狱那段对话和后面那段来自于《邦妮和克莱德》  
> 除了《在路上》一部分灵感也来自《戏梦巴黎》  
> 里面写珍模仿db那段是来自《Life On Mars》的mv  
> “爱是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱……”那段不来自我 我也忘了出处了（）对不起  
> Vera Lynn的《We’ll Meet Again》是二战时期名曲


End file.
